Amalgamation and Capital
is the ninth episode of the second season of Deadwood. It first aired on May 1, 2005. Plot Bullock makes a connection with his son. Swearengen, who has entrusted E.B. to spy on the new telegraph operator, stokes rumours of an annexation of the camp and amends his agreement with Miss Isringhausen. Cy aims to unload a troubled man of his bloodstained money. Alma and Martha come to an agreement, and a tragic accident befalls the camp. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *''Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) - credit only'' *Anna Gunn (as Martha Bullock) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Garret Dillahunt (as Francis Wolcott) *''Titus Welliver (as Silas Adams) - credit only'' *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *Josh Eriksson (as William Bullock) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *Pruitt Taylor Vince (as Mose Manuel) *Sarah Paulson (as Miss Isringhausen) *Larry Cedar (as Leon) *Pasha D. Lychnikoff (as Blazanov) *Franklyn Ajaye (as Samuel Fields) *Richard Gant (as Hostetler) *Michael Harney (as Steve) *Parisse Boothe (as Tess) Co-Starring *Nick Amandos (as Jack) *Jennifer Lutheran (as Jen) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Stephen Mark, A.C.E. *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: Joseph E. Gallagher *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Producer: Ted Mann *Producer: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Producer: Ed Bianchi *Supervising Producer: Jody Worth *Supervising Producer: Scott Stephens *Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Directed by: Ed Bianchi Closing credits *Co-Producer: Hilton H. Smith *Associate Producer: Kathryn Lekan *Unit Production Manager: S. A. Stephens *First Assistant Director: Kenneth B. Roth *Second Assistant Director: Bradley Morris *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consulting Producer: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson :Stunts: *Anthony Brubaker *Robert F. Jauregui *Mike McGaughy *Larry Nicholas *Mark Norby *Jim Pratt *J.P. Romano *Jimmy Romano *R.L. Tolbert *Gene Walker *Art Watson *Mike Watson : *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Script Supervisor: Gabi Endicott *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: Abby Gewanter *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Libby G. Minarik *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Add'l. 2nd Asst. Directors: Steve Del Prete & Fred Mandel *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Casting Associate: Lisa Soltau *Art Directors: James J. Murakami & David Potts *Property Master: Frank Escobedo *Asst. Property Master: Manuel Baca *2nd Asst. Property Master: Steve Blakney *Add'l Props: Kevin Vermeersch *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Set Decorator: Ernie Bishop *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Eddie Esparza *General Foreman: Anthony Lovullo *Tool Foreman: Brock Jackson *Labor Foreman: Drew Devine *Paint Foreman: Mike Mikita, Sr. *Leadman: John Gomez *On Set Dressers: Billy Sender & Matthew Gilbert *Set Dressers: James Bolle, Frank Bertolino, Tim Keating & Michael Leonard *Draper: Thomas Sharp *Stand-by Painter: Ingrid Rofkar *Stand-by Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Gaffer: Michael Paul Orefice *Best Boy Electric: Vincent F. Contarino *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Nina Moskol *Dolly Grips: John Murphy & John Whitman *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Key Make-up Artist: Ron Snyder *Add'l Make-Up Artists: Deborah McNulty & Jim Scribner *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Carol Pershing *Asst. Dept. Head Hair: Terry Baliel *Key Hair Stylist: Kimberley Spiteri *Hair Stylist: Margarita Pidgeon *Add'l Hair Stylists: Marie Elena Storace, Elizabeth Rabe & Donna Anderson *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Paul Corricelli, Aimee McCue & Mary Smith *Add'l Costumer: Elizabeth Seal *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam Operator: Billy Brao *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Peter Norkus *Camera Loader: Haydn Pazanti *B Cam Operator: Annie McEveety-Kramer *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Matt Guiza *Still Photographers: Prashant Gupta & Doug Hyun *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Mark Steinbeck *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Caleb M. Bacon *Catering By: Deluxe Catering, Gary Wigglesworth :Electricians: *Chris Tango *Harold Hathaway *Frank Matthews *Jared Orefice *Monty Woodward : :Grips: *Mike Muller *Peter Schlanser *Jerry Antonetti *Juan Frausto, Jr. : *Special Effects by: Ultimate Effects *Special Effects Supervisor: John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich, Roger Lifsey, Frank L. Pope & Jay T. Rockwell *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Add'l Craft Service: Barry Hutchins & Steve Peungraksa *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew *Wrangler Gang Boss: Gary Mouw :Wranglers: *Bart Allsup *Benny Manning *Noel Phillips *Diana Smith *Gene Walker : *Melody Ranch Liaison: Daniel Veluzat *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Stephen Pistone :Drivers: *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Rocky Chiusano *Gary Ferraro *Dave Oppenheim *Lenny Rogel *Jeff Purpus *Andre Veluzat *Jim Downs : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Zack Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Producers: Harry Limauro IV *Writers' Assistant: Nick Towne *Production Accountant: Cindy Wise *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Kimberly Cripe *2nd Asst. Accountant: Kerry Mock *Accounting Clerk: Anthony Jeselnik *Welfare Worker: Jan Citron *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Bill Dance Casting, Sheri Tucker & Terence Harris :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Emily Batson *Kona Carmack *Sam Claypool *Zach Hunt *Rachel Jensen *Yuka Kadono *Allen Lee *Patrick Lenahan *Matt Polley *Johnny Radcliff *Kevin P. Roy *Gwyn Shovelski *Kimberly Thomas *Laura Turek *Michael Whitney *Kevin Zelman : :Stand-ins: *Maria Bembenek *Sharon Maines *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Peter Phillips *Post Production Coordinator: Jennifer Ross *Visual Effects Coordinators: Patrick Kearney & Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editor: Mark Hartzell *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Sound Consultant: Stephen Hunter Flick *Dialogue Editors: Devon Joseph & Erin Oakley *Sound Effects Editor: Benjamin Cook *Foley Editor: Kevin Wahrman *Foley Mixer: Carmine Rubino *Foley Artists: Anita Cannella & Amy Kane *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi-Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Main Title Theme by: David Schwartz *Music Supervisor: Jane Wallace *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Historical research assistance provided by: The Adams Museum & House, Deadwood, SD. :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animal was harmed in the making of this television program. Images Deadwood - Amalgamation and Capital - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Amalgamation and Capital - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Amalgamation and Capital - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Amalgamation and Capital - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Amalgamation and Capital - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Amalgamation and Capital - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 2 episodes